


Draw a goatee on me because I'm about to get my evil mastermind on.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Oops I did it again. [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Steph is so done with this shit, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Dick Grayson left Earth with the Titans with only one sibling. He comes back and now he has two with a third on the way. Oh and Steph is trying to come up with an evil plan at breakfast.Or Steph should be interrogated after she's had waffles and coffee.(Sequel to An angel in Lion King pajama pants.)





	Draw a goatee on me because I'm about to get my evil mastermind on.

"You're Batgirl." The question is incredulous and a bit rude. Immediately Jason bristles because fuck you, you dick (not Dick's well fitting name but the actual word dick). Dick can be passive aggressive towards him all he wants but not towards Steph. He's actually come to like the possibly slightly insane blonde. Oh who he's kidding? She is insane. But she saved his and his mother's life and doesn't compare him to the golden boy in front of them. So yeah. He could have picked a worse person to like. 

All the while, Steph doesn't even bat an eyelash at Dick's question. Too busy at sleepily stabbing her waffles with her fork before eating them. It isn't till she chews and shallows a mouthful of waffles, butter, and syrup that she speaks. 

"Yes and I was Robin. Can I eat my delicious waffles before I write you a memo?" The annoyance and then sarcasm in Steph's voice is stronger than Bruce's sense of justice. 

No one (except Alfred because Alfred sees all) notices the big boob choking on his coffee. Jason already knew this (the whole "Dead Robins Club that doesn't even give you a lousy t-shirt" gave it away) but he's too focused on Dick's face to notice Bruce choking on his coffee. That and not dying from laughter. Which he's failing at but it's good way to die. Much better than a gruesome death by the clown prince of Gotham. 

"You were Robin," Dick croaks out and Jason can't keep the shit eating grin off his face; the grin could even be described as childish but then again Jason never claimed to be adult? (He just has a tendency to act like he is one.) Jason knows this is more than just being replaced (once again) by Bruce. It has something to do with the name. Robin for some reason means a lot to Dickiebird. It's personal to him and it cuts deep to have some brats take the name -no, his name. 

Steph looks up (Glares while squinting? Squinting daggers? Squinting in annoyance?) from her still not finished waffles before her face softens. Suddenly she doesn't look like the insane, bright, and bubbly blonde Jason has come to know. She looks tired and an old soul. It's disturbing to observe. 

"Look, I know being replaced sucks. It really does. And I know that Robin means to you but get over yourself. Tim is a little boy who's neglected, is innocent besides his cute stalking tendencies, and most importantly looks up to you and needs your help. One day he's gonna become the best Robin and you're not going to have a stick up your butt when he does. Now let me plan the evil I'm going to inflict to the Drakes as I eat my waffles and drink my coffee in peace."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm suppose to be taking a break from writing but I went to the dentist today and I had no cavities (thank you God). So I wrote this. 
> 
> Confession: I DO NOT hate Dick Grayson no matter how my fics say otherwise. I actually have adored him since Teen Titans and that adoration was furthered by Young Justice. 
> 
> Another confession: I adore Steph. I have since I bought the first comic in her Batgirl comic series. She's so bright compared to the other members of the batfamily (despite everything she's gone through) and I love that about her. But then I picked up some of the (Tim) Robin comics and realized how alike she was to Jason. Yes she's wise cracking and passionate but there's also so much more to her. A lot of people act like she's an idiot and admittedly she is no genius detective. But I'm just to leave the fact that she went to college got straight Bs, had a part time job, and was Batgirl too here. She's not just a fiery tempered, wise cracking bubbly blonde.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr.](http://whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer.tumblr.com)


End file.
